


Make No Mistake

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Watch What Happens [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: "Jack said to start without him."





	Make No Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm definitely going to hell.

Davey was surprised when Katherine answered the door fully-dressed, and was even more surprised when he realized she was alone. Not that he had a problem being alone with her, but he'd come to expect that Jack would be there for their evenings together. 

Sensing his confusion, she welcomed him in. “I got stuck at the office,” she explained. “I stopped by Miss Meta’s on the way home and it looks like Jack’s going to be working pretty late.”

“Oh,” said Davey. “Should I come back another time, or…” he didn’t really know how to proceed without Jack around.

“Of course not,” Katherine said, and pulled him in for a kiss. “Jack said to start without him.”

“ _Oh_ ,” said Davey again. “Yeah, okay.”

Katherine led him to the bedroom where they continued to share lazy kisses as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Davey leaned in to kiss her neck, smiling when she shivered. He kept going, dragging his lips up to the spot behind her ear that he knew she loved. He was rewarded with a quiet moan from Katherine, who dragged him back to her mouth with a hand in his hair. Her kisses had more heat behind them after that, and her fingers flew down Davey’s buttons, leaving him shirtless from the waist up. 

Davey took a moment to appreciate Katherine’s skilled hands when she cupped him through his pants where he was starting to get hard. His hips twitched forward and she smiled against his mouth. He shed his pants quickly, leaving him standing there in nothing but his shorts when he realized Katherine was still fully clothed. 

“How do I…” Davey hesitated. He had no idea how to get her undressed. She was always stripped down to a slip by the time he got there, and Davey didn't exactly have a lot of experience with women’s clothes. 

Sensing his confusion, Katherine giggled. “Here,” she said, reaching out to Davey. “Help me with this.”

She patiently instructed Davey in how to get her dress off, guiding him through the confusing tangle of layers and buttons and laces that she was wrapped in. When the last of her clothes fell to the floor and she was finally naked, Davey grinned triumphantly and drew her in by her waist. 

His mouth was back on her neck and she was making the most beautiful gasping sounds when she asked a little breathlessly, “What do you want to do tonight, Davey?”

Davey smiled into her shoulder. “You always ask me what I want,” he said. “What do _you _want?”__

__Katherine pulled back so she could see Davey’s face, and she ran her thumb along his lower lip. “I want this,” she said._ _

__Davey nodded and leaned in for a slow kiss. “Then that's what we’ll do,” he said. He guided her to the bed, settling her down before positioning himself over her. He'd done this before, but only a handful of times, and wanted to get it right._ _

__He touched her softly first, brushing the pad of his thumb over her clit and smiling when she shivered. He did it again, pressing harder, and again when she started to get wet. He spread it around, feeling the slickness under his thumb, and kissed the inside of Katherine’s thigh. She sighed, letting herself relax into the mattress, and Davey kissed the inside of her other thigh. Katherine’s hips had started to rock up to meet Davey’s hand and she wound her fingers into his hair, tugging impatiently._ _

__“Okay, okay, I get it,” Davey said, pulling himself forward just a little bit. He didn’t react to having his hair pulled like Jack did, but Katherine’s nails scraping against his scalp was nice, soothing, and it gave him the courage to keep going._ _

__He was rewarded with a soft whimper at the first pass of his tongue over her. Encouraged, he kept going, applying steady pressure until Katherine was writhing underneath him. “Davey,” she gasped, “more.”_ _

__Knowing what she was looking for, Davey pushed a finger into her up to the knuckle at the same time as he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked gently. Katherine cried out and arched off the bed, and Davey didn't stop. He felt her clench around him and made a pleased noise against her, earning him a gasp as Katherine’s hips jerked at the feeling of the vibrations._ _

__After working his finger in and out for a few minutes Davey slowed, breathing heavily against the crease between her leg and her hip. He didn’t withdraw his hand, he knew she’d tell him when she was ready._ _

__Katherine was still moving, still making noise, arching up into Davey’s touch instead of away from it. Experimentally, he pushed his finger in deeper and she arched off the bed with a sharp cry. Davey lowered his mouth to her again, licking over her clit gently, and Katherine moaned like she could go again. He slowed again, not sure what to do._ _

__“Don’t stop,” she said. “That’s good, don’t stop.”_ _

__Davey looked up and wiped his mouth. “Again?” he asked. “Already?”_ _

__“It’s different for girls,” Katherine explained. “Please, keep going.”_ _

__Davey did as he was told, bringing his mouth back down to her center and pressing it a little harder against her, encouraged by the sounds she was making and the ten points of pressure digging into the back of his head. Her legs fell open even wider, and he pressed in with his mouth and his finger more firmly than he had before. He didn’t relent, didn’t back off, and when he crooked his finger inside of her, Katherine came again._ _

__She shuddered hard and Davey prepared to pull back, but her hands were still in his hair and he felt her tugging him forward again. Davey went with it, pressing a second finger into her before he put his mouth back on her clit, and the noise Katherine made was downright obscene. Davey’s own erection, which until then he had only been dimly aware of, twitched hard against the inside of his underwear._ _

__He looked up at Katherine, taking in the smooth lines of her body and landing on her face, which was absolutely wrecked. Her hair was wild against the pillows and her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was ragged. She was close, he could feel it in the way her hips were trembling underneath him, so Davey flattened his tongue against her and let her rock up against it like she wanted._ _

__Katherine took what she needed and came again like that before collapsing back onto the bed and gently pushing Davey away when he wasn’t sure if he should keep going or not. He pulled himself up the bed next to her, and Katherine curled up into his arms right away, panting against his neck. She tried to reach for Davey’s cock but he stopped her, softly kissing the top of her head._ _

__“This was for you,” he said. “I can wait.”_ _

__Katherine sighed and breathed out a _thank you_ and the next time Davey looked down, she was fast asleep._ _

* * *

__When Jack got home a few hours later, he walked into the bedroom to find Davey reading in bed by the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table. Katherine was asleep next to him, tucked gently under the blanket. Jack’s bag hit the floor with a thump, and Davey looked up._ _

__“Oh, hey Jack,” he said. “We started without you like you said, but Katherine got pretty tired so I thought I should let her sleep.”_ _

__Davey set down his book and swung his legs over the side of the bed as if he was going to stand up. Jack didn’t let him get that far._ _

__He rushed to the bed, dropping to his knees and making space between Davey’s legs. “You took care of her?” he asked as if it was even a question._ _

__“Yeah,” Davey said, a little shaky at the sudden influx of contact. Jack was all over him, running his hands up Davey’s thighs to trace circles into his hips._ _

__It was late, and the room was dark, but Jack’s eyes were darker. “How?” he asked, and he slid Davey’s shorts down his legs._ _

__Davey whimpered at the feeling of Jack’s hand on his cock, working him to hardness, but tried to muffle it in an attempt to avoid waking Katherine. “My- my mouth,” he stuttered, not registering the movement behind him._ _

__“Bet she loved that,” Jack said as he inched closer, positioning his mouth so close to where Davey wanted it but not all the way._ _

__Davey jumped a little when Katherine hooked her chin over his shoulder. “I did,” she said, wrapping her arms around Davey’s shoulders and running her hands down his chest._ _

__She bit Davey’s neck at the same time as Jack sank his mouth over Davey’s cock, and Davey felt his eyes roll back into his head._ _

__It was going to be a good night._ _


End file.
